1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to structures which can be moved from an operative position to an inoperative position, and relates specifically to radio antennas which are mounted on a vehicle when in use but may be easily removed and stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the past, many vehicles such as motor vehicles, boats, and planes have been provided with radios for communications, entertainment and the like and each of these radios has required an antenna for the reception of a signal. Ordinarily, an antenna is fixed to the vehicle and remains in position regardless of whether the vehicle is in use or not. occasionally conventional AM-FM radio antennas are broken as an act of vandalism when the vehicle is not in use.
In recent years, special communication equipment, such as two-way radios which operate on fixed frequencies or citizen band radios which operate on a plurality of frequencies or channels, has become popular since the operator can transmit a signal as well as receive a signal. These radios and other communication equipment have proved to be helpful in summoning aid in case of emergency, reporting accidents, obtaining traffic information and the like, and, although the equipment has been relatively expensive, the additional information which can be obtained has been worth the expense. Since this type of communication equipment is expensive, relatively small, and can be easily disposed of, such equipment has had a high rate of theft. In most cases, the sending and transmitting apparatus may be installed in an unobtrusive position within the vehicle which cannot be seen easily from the exterior. However, this type of equipment normally requires a special antenna located exteriorly of the vehicle which is used for transmitting as well as receiving a signal. Since the antenna is distinctive, thieves have recognized that the vehicle is equipped with relatively expensive communication equipment such as a CB radio or the like and have broken into the vehicle to steal such equipment.
Some efforts have been made to provide special antennas which are not easily recognizable; however, these efforts have not been successful since the body of the vehicle has interfered with the transmission of a signal unless the antenna was well clear of the body. Additional attempts have been made to provide an antenna mount which can be removed when the vehicle is not in use; however, these attempts have not met with success since the antenna has required a substantially rigid mount in order to withstand vibrations and air pressure when the vehicle is in use.
Some examples of prior art structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,338 to Kaufman et al; 3,169,739 to Yacobian; 3,369,247 to Bacow; and 3,555,551 to Gronlund.